


Convergence

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men  - and two different takes on a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

"Do you close your eyes?"

Daniel moved closer, sleepy but intrigued. "Be specific, Jack."

He got an exasperated look because Jack apparently expected him to translate incoherence.

"_The_ moment. When you can't stop it happening and then it all goes away and you're left..."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Alone."

"I suppose I do. Doesn't everyone?"

The look's back. "Do I?"

"Sometimes." Daniel blinked. "Maybe?"

"You don't watch me?"

Jack sounded hurt.

"It's not always possible," Daniel said diplomatically. "Our, uh, relative positions... I'm usually underneath..."

"We are both talking about..."

"Sex?"

"Going through the Stargate?" Jack sighed tolerantly. "One-track mind. Come here."


End file.
